forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandman
Alex "Sandman" Miller was a Delta Force operative and Task Force Underdog operative that participated in the events of Forgotten: The Mark (MW2 crossovers) and Forgotten: Armageddon (MW3 crossovers). He was the leader of Team Lead. Unity Army Career Unity Army service On October 2, 2018, Sandman served alongside Task Force 141 (which didn't turn into a terrorist cell at this time) in a mission to capture Vladimir Makarov, but he escaped. It was here that Captain John Price betrayed everybody and Task Force 141 turned into a terrorist organization (though they appeared to stay good via John Price's brain manipulation). In addition, he witnessed the PLR bomb the Kremlin in Moscow, which initiated Russia's hatred against the United States, though President Boris Vorshevsky and the Russian government knew they were innocent. Sandman was informed of the misunderstanding, though by this time, Boris reluctantly ordered a full-scale invasion of the United States of America to please the hardliners. However, the US President convinced him to call off the invasion, but it was too late; Russian forces had already reached the US at this time. While the war in the United States was being fought, Sandman participated in the China War...and helped the Chinese PLA (People's Liberation Army) win the war! After the PLR retreated, they advanced toward Tibet, leading toward Operation Tibet, in which Sandman took part in too. He didn't take part in the assassination of Amir Kaffarov, Al-Bashir's right-hand man, but he ''did ''assist Liz Johnson in evacuating the wounded Sadye Weible from Afghanistan, where the assassination ocurred. Delta Force Sandman first appears in Forgotten: Armageddon, where he is seen as a wanted criminal for acts against the Global Tyranny. He also tries to evade forces trying to kill him, including the PLR, the Inner Circle, and the Global Tyranny Armed Forces. Sandman, desperate to get help from his friends, flew to Zurich, Switzerland and then went to a bank in Zurich. There, he found a deposit box containing money, passports, and a gun. He took the items and left, but was recognized by the Swiss police and so, he escaped to the American embassy. There, he ran into Henry Blackburn, another fugitive (he posted anti-Global Tyranny propoganda on the internet and also conspired to assasinate General Shepherd). Sandman's cover was blown and he and Henry were forced to escape from the embassy. He and Henry fought the police and then the Marines stationed at the building, which took them to the roof, where they battled more soldiers and policemen until they escaped. Sandman and Henry parted to make losing the police easier...and Sandman paid SAS operative Ellen Roxton, whom he saw at the embassy, to get him to safety. However, the two of them were suddenly compromised and later escaped. On the run After the incident in Zurich, Sandman is on the run from the Inner Circle and the PLR. However, he escapes to Los Angeles, California, where he finds out about a top secret convention between Solomon Lewis and Nikolai Danilova's best Army commanders. He goes to downtown, where he finds a mansion (Al-Bashir's mansion). He goes inside and then murders one of Al-Bashir's associates by dumping his head into a sink in the bathroom and drowning him. Sometime later, he goes to Dubai, United Arab Emirates, after the September 11, 2019 Attacks, and tracks down Faruk Al-Bashir's girlfriend, Ayisha Jinnah. He then abducts her and then brutally tortures her in the sewers in order to get her to break about Project Takeover, making a "promise" that he'll spare her life. Ayisha breaks, but Sandman goes back on his promise, saying he "lied." Then he scalds Ayisha to death using a sewer pipe. Sometime later, Sandman goes to Tehran, Iran, and joins the Armed People's Front, AKA APF. Together with Hannah Smith, chief leader of the group, Sandman ruthlessly slaughters 50,000,000 Iranian civilians, despite attempts made by Henry Blackburn to stop him, as he eventually gets his way anyway. After these events, Sandman goes to Jerusalem, Israel, to participate in the Israeli Campaign. Death Sandman was killed during the Battle of al-Bozrah (AKA the Bozrah Invasion); a swarm of PLR gunmen were surging toward Nikolai Danilova Junior's crashed Mi-24 Hind, which Sandman was tasked to protect. However, due to the PLR using excessive amounts of suicide bombers and suicide vehicles, he came to the realization he was outnumbered. He put up a "heroic last stand", commandeering a technical and using the 50 caliber M2 machinegun to "hose off those PLR dogs" until an RPG blew it up, killing him. Trivia *He is the second character to die via an explosive; first is Gaz (hit by an exploding barrel while dangling out of a helicopter). *He is also the third character to die a heroic death (second is Nathan Lynn and first is David Montes). *He is also the first captain to have supernatural strength from God; this is evidenced by his last stand, where he shoots his M4A1 in one hand before manning the M2 machinegun on the technical. *He is also the third character to use a Desert Eagle excessively (second being John Price and the first being Vladimir Makarov). Gallery I am the fugitive.jpg|Sandman becomes a fugitive Giving someone what he deserves.jpg|Giving someone a drenching! The great rogue agent.jpg|I ain't no bad guy! WRENCH!.jpg|Don't make me clobber you with THIS! Escape from Paris.jpg|Escape from Paris DRIVE! .jpg|HA! Beat that, Inner Circle garbage! They're lockin' the building down!.jpg|I'd better get out of here! LA is under fire!.png|Is that a drone?